Forever is a long time away
by animalkingdom13
Summary: This story is about a girl in the new TMNT movie with Winter's Corps and her friends. They fall in love so it is a TMNTOC. The main character lives with the turtles but i hope you like it and read and review. THKS!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the TMNT. Though I wish I did. This is a fan fiction about Winters' Corps. I will try not to use all the lines exactly but some will be the same to help the story flow. But Sam is my own character.

Information 

**Name:** Samantha (Sam)

**Age:** 18 (all the turtles are 18)

**Hair color: **Dark brown and down to her waist. She has maroon highlights in it and side swept bangs that cover her right eye.

**Eye color: **Brown with gold flex in them, so when the light hits them they shine.

**Attends:** NYU

**Info:** She is a genius like Donnie. He taught her and helped her with all things school or smarts related. She has a very hot temper and is a black belt in ninjitsu and karate, though she is kind and companionate. Sam is a very driven and passionate to whatever she puts her mind to. Like Mikey she can lighten up any situation and constantly is making people smile. She is a musical genius, and writes songs in her spare time and they are amazing. She works in the Museum of Natural History as a tour guide, she also works as an intern at Winter's Corps. Her weapon is a bullwhip, which is always either on her hip (in battle) or in her backpack (when in public). She is an aspiring singer or songwriter. She is a master at the bullwhip and all of her brother's weapons (for when they were training they had to fight and master more than one weapon). When she spars with her brothers in any weapon she can beat them.

**Ninja Outfit:** She doesn't really have a ninja outfit. It is black leggings and a black top. All form fitting. She wears black running shoes and some six sided throwing stars. She can hit with amazing accuracy. She wears her hair up and in a bun; so it doesn't get in her face.

**Friends: **

**Janie (Jane):** 18

-Smart one

-Gray eyes

-Black hair

**Christina (Chris):** 18

-Tough one

-Green eyes

-Red hair

**Leah:** 18

-Fun one

-Blond hair

-Blue eyes

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok that is the info. This will be written in the first person.

Thks.

animalkingdom13


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own the TMNT. Though I wish I did. This is a fan fiction about Winters' Corps. I will try not to use all the lines exactly but some will be the same to help the story flow. But Samantha is my own character.

KEY 

_Italics_ Thoughts

"" Talking

() Authors Notes

My fingers glided over the black and white keys creating a symphonic rhythm. This is my way of tuning out the world, finding peace within my music in this world so full of violence and letdowns. It seems as if that is all that is left now, people letting you down, crushing your hopes and dreams. But let me rewind a little and give you some background as to why I am saying these things and as of why my life right now is slowly caving in on itself. Before I tell you anymore about my life let me tell you about myself. My name is Samantha, the turtles found me when I was six years old and I could remember nothing from before I met them. I am 5'8" and am now 18 years old. For as long as I can remember it has just been the six of us. Me, my four brothers, our father, and if you include Casey and April that makes eight of us. And also for as long as I can remember I have been writing music. I once heard, "that music is the only thing that makes sense", and I couldn't agree more. Every moment of every day has a certain song, life is a soundtrack and you make the music with whatever you do. My brothers and I have always been close, we never forget birthdays or important dates. But for the past four years our family has been falling apart. Well at least what's left of our family. Four years ago my brother Leonardo went to some jungle…the Rainforest I believe. Something about him needing to train and become a better leader for us. For us. Why would he do that for us? Because we are family, and Leo always feels like he needs to lead us. But that's just Leo, though ever since he left I don't think we've ever needed more of a leader. Everyone has gotten so obsessed with what they are doing; they've lost sight of what our family used to be, what we still could be. I used to train everyday, when I got home after work, now I clean and focus on my school work much more. One of these days I want my name to be known and I want to be remembered for my music. History though has always been a passion of mine in addition to music and I love to learn new things about new places. This is probably why Donnie and I get along so well, our common interest to learn and better ourselves. Over the four-year period that Leo has been gone I've gotten a job at this company called Winters Corporations, along with my job at the Natural History Museum. April is one of my collogues at Winters Corps. For now at least. My boss Mr. Winters is looking for the four stone generals and will not, stop annoying April till she gets all of them for him. Donnie is working as an I.T support guy and Mikey is working as a party mascot for Cowabunga Carl's. Raph, well Raph doesn't do much of anything. So here I sit at my piano just pouring my feelings into my songs and filling books with memories that I have put to a melody. And it is already 10:30 at night. How time flies.


End file.
